Urinary catheters may be used to treat or manage incontinence by allowing a patient's urine to drain freely from the bladder for collection. Traditional male urinary catheters include tubes placed within the urethra and condom type catheters. Each of these types of catheters has drawbacks. Temporary tubular catheters can cause significant discomfort due to frequent insertion, and long-term tubular catheters may lead to urinary tract infections. Condom type catheters also may lead to urinary tract infections. In addition, due to friction between the penis and the condom, as well as a result of adhesives, inflammation and irritation of the penis may occur. Some traditional urinary catheters also require the assistance of medical professionals.